The Awakening
by LaStrange
Summary: Fleur is marrying Bill. This is not how Ginny wanted things to be. She must convince Fleur that only she is right for her. NB: Set after Voldemort has perished, and five years after Ginny has finished school. Rated M for saucy content. Please Read&Review!
1. The Awakening

1. The Awakening.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. This is just fanfic.

NB: This is set after the whole Voldemort debacle. Ginny is five years out of school.

I had an image of us kissing, sweet but urgent, my arms around her waist and her hands drawing my face closer towards her mouth. She let go briefly to quickly discard her cardigan and then her shirt. In an instant, her hands were back to caressing my face. I could smell the familiar scent of flowers in her beautiful silver hair, and just a hint of honey and silk. I reached out and smoothed my hand on the back of my head and let my hand trail down the rest of her hair. I then felt her tongue glide over my top lip, luring me in. How could I protest? It was simple, I couldn't. Our tongues met and I felt my stomach drop with longing. The warmth in my stomach and the butterflies in my heart fluttered down to my lower abdomen and then reached where it was most desired. I wanted her. Not just now, but forever. This would be the first moment of forever for us.

The moment she had stepped through our doors, I felt that familiar twinge. I hated her. Not for the reasons that I gave everyone. I knew Fleur was no home wrecker. But instead, I hated her because she never gave me the light of day. The way she looked at me with such authority, such demand, made me crazy. If only she knew how I really felt. How I wished she would call off her wedding to my brother. And most of all, I hated the way she made all the boys stare, not because I was jealous, but because I didn't want anyone looking at her like that except for me.

'Ginny?' My heart fluttered when she said my name and I looked up, fixing my face into its usual blank stare whenever she looked my way.

'Yes?' I recited, nonchalantly.

'Are you ready to go?'

'Where?' I said a little rudely. Well I had to keep up my façade. I didn't exactly want to sound loving and out myself in front of my entire family.

'To ze florist, silly…' Fleur smiled in the most adorable way; not at all offended by the way I had just spoken to her. God bless her. 'I'd like to spend some time whiz my zister-to-be before ze wedding of course. Pluz, I need a zecond opinion on ze flowers.'

'Oh, right. Umm, yes. I'm ready to go. Just let me go get my shoes.'

I went upstairs and hurried to find a nice pair that made my legs look longer and fixed my hair into a messy bun, bits of red straggled out of the elastic. I rushed to my vanity and put a little mascara on and a light amount of lip liner on to make my lips look subtly pouty. The boys wouldn't realise I was doing this for Fleur. They would just put it down to me being available and trying to find my next squeeze. Harry was still a little upset with my decision to break up. But he understood why it had to happen. In fact, only he and Hermione knew. I think secretly he and Hermione were just waiting for me to end this "phase" and be with Harry for the rest of my life. But deep down in my heart I knew this was not a phase. This was how it was to be for the rest of my life. I just loved women too much. And more specifically I loved _a_ woman, the woman that I was about to go shopping with. How could anyone not appreciate _her_?

I clip clopped down the stairs in my casual heals and spotted Fleur by the fireplace. 'You look very nice,' she said as an off cut comment as she surveyed me top to bottom. I gave her a small smile in return. She handed me some Flu Powder and motioned me to go first. I stepped into the fireplace and clearly stated where I wanted to go.

A couple of seconds later I was in Diagon Ally. Fleur was by my side a couple of seconds later.

'Shall we go?' Fleur still had a strong accent. But it was beautiful. She grabbed my hand and led me through a smaller lane just past a sweet shop. I picked up a scent that smelled like her and I gave her a quick side-glance in the reflection of another shop window when she wasn't looking. My hands were starting to sweat as she continued to hold my hand. I subtly let go of it and rummaged my hand through my hair, suddenly reminding myself of the vision in my daydream earlier of her hands tangled in my hair. Fleur hadn't even noticed I'd let my hand fall from hers and I felt a little colder on the inside.

A minute later we walked through a wooden door marked, "Sprigs of Spring". A plump looking witch was at the counter trimming the stems off some roses, and sprits a potion onto the petals, which instantly glowed a deeper red.

'Ah yes, the Weasley wedding.' She bustled over to her appointment book on the other side of the counter and ticked off the appointment. 'How are the nerves Fleur?'

'Zey are fine. I am pozitively excited to be organising ze flowers today.'

'And you should be,' the witch gave us both a warm smile. 'I have a series of arrangements for you to see. Please be specific with what you want and I'm sure I can fix it up for you. Experiment as much as you'd like. Feel free to add, subtract or even swap flowers around.' Fleur thanked her as the older witch took out her wand and the arrangements appeared.

All bouquet's and assortments were lovely but none of them "Fleur". If it were Fleur's wedding and mine there would be only white flowers, with hints of soft yellows and blues around the room. To my surprise, after sorting through all the assortments, Fleur came up with an exact replica of what I had just envisioned. This scared me just a little.

'Ginny? What do you sink?' I quickly came out of my daydream and looked at the flowers, then right into her eyes.

'I think they're beautiful,' I expressed very seriously. I suddenly felt tears in my eyes that surprised me. I quickly headed for the door escaping with a puzzled Fleur calling out, 'Ginny?'

I managed to reach a public bathroom near my favourite ice-cream parlour. I tried to quieten my sobs, but there was nothing I could do for the tears…

When I saw Fleur with _our_ flowers, I had come to my senses that this reality really was a nightmare. I had to stop daydreaming… Fleur was about to marry my brother. And I would not dare take that away from him. How could I interfere? I loved Bill. And I loved Fleur. No, Ginny. Stop it. Stop it now! This had to end. I had to escape. Would Bill be mad if I didn't attend the wedding? I sure as hell knew mum would threaten to kill me but I was just as strong headed as her. I was her daughter after all. Maybe Harry would let me stay with him for a bit while I got my affairs in order. I had just started a new job, which paid better than the last, and soon I would be able to afford my own place. All I needed was a couple of months. Thinking through my near future calmed me down some. But then I heard a knock on the cubicle door.

'Ginny? Can I come in?'

'I'm on the toilet.'

'No you're not, you're as quiet as a mouse. How could you be on ze toilet?'

I let out a sigh and unlocked the door. 'Dat's better now, izn't it?' _Not really, I thought to myself. You're still marrying my brother. Why can't you acknowledge the longing in my eyes that I know you see sometimes?_ I didn't answer her question. Instead I just sat there as she stood towering over me.

'Vhat is wrong whis you, Ginny? Please, I want to 'elp.'

'You can't'. _Well you can, but you just don't understand yet._ I looked up at her, trying to hint at what I felt for her without being too obvious. I swore she realised at that moment because she paused and her eyes drifted to the side as she stood deep in thought. A light seemed to go off in her head and she slowly looked back at me with squinted eyes, not in anger, but in thoughtfulness. I sat perfectly still.

She looked at me for the longest of times and my heart started racing. 'Ginny…' She was quiet for another moment. 'I sink I know where zis is going. It'z not only ze men who fall for me.' My cheeks went pink, and then slowly crimson. I felt a familiar twist in my stomach as I felt a rejection coming along. 'But I am marrying your brozer soon… Pleaze, you are zuch a beautiful girl, exquisite even. You can 'ave anyone you vant.' Th twist tightened.

I said nothing and instead looked into her eyes. Her beautiful deep eyes. She held my gaze curiously. I held my hand up to her face and she dropped her gaze. 'I'm sorry, Ginny, I can't'. She blushed the most extraordinary of shades and she looked magnificent. She turned to leave and said with her back towards me, 'I'll zee you at home zen, shall I?' And she was gone.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. At Home

2. At Home

At home, things were awkward. I tried to keep to my room but I still felt a longing to see her. I knew I had been rejected but I didn't feel it yet. Maybe the shock was sending me in denial. I was sure if I had kissed her she would come around. _No Ginny, you are obsessing. It's time to stop._ But I couldn't help myself. This feeling was starting to become a sickness. Was it wrong that I felt no remorse for how my brother might feel if I took his fiancé away from him?

The wedding was in two weeks time and I was out of options, not that I had many to start with. I knew I had to start packing my belongings because I could not bear sitting in the crowd watching _her _get married to someone who wasn't me. I started to pack my stuff the muggle way, giving me time to think. I hadn't spoken a word to anyone about moving out except to Harry who had graciously lent me his spare room. He even gave me free reign on his house while the wedding was still being organized, and offered to take my old room at The Burrow. I insisted I not be the one to drive him out of his own home but he looked at me seriously and told me it was okay that I needed my own space and that he understood my motivations. It still made me uncomfortable when he looked at me like that. I knew he was still trying to "win" me back and I felt a little guilty for using him. I definitely owed him one… free porn for a year! Hmm, maybe that was rubbing it in a bit too much.

There was a small knock on the door and I came out of my reverie. I knew that sound and I knew who was on the other side. My stomach dropped and I felt a little feint and pained. There was no use hiding the evidence that I was packing for something.

The door slowly opened and Fleur walked through as beautiful as ever. She saw me sitting on the bed, and then spotted my suitcase next to me on the floor. Her eyes widened a little.

'Gin –,' she interrupted herself, 'Are you going somewhere when it'z so close to ze wedding?' A small smile played on her lips and I swore she looked hopeful that this was some kind of a joke. When I didn't say anything but looked at her sadly she said, 'Pleaze don't go. It means a lot to Bill that you be 'ere for him.'

'And what about you,' I managed to pipe up. 'What does it mean to you that I be here?'

She was quiet. The ball was in her court and she knew it. I looked at her meaningfully, hoping to catch her eye. She didn't look up but instead moved across the room to sit by me on the bed. A tear fell from her eye. I wiped the trace off her high cheek bone. She slowly turned to me then.

'I never thought…' she tried, 'I never thought…' Fleur did not seem unable to get her sentence out, nor did she seem willing to. Ginny knew how hard it was to come to terms with her feelings for other women. She knew it was not an easy thing to do, nor to admit even to herself. Ginny did not know if this was Fleur coming out as a lesbian or bisexual but she did know that something was stirring in her and it was unsettling.

It had been weeks since the two had properly spoken. Since the flower affair, they had only exchanged necessary words like, 'Could you pass the salt?' or 'Would you like a cup of tea?' or 'Okay, I think it's our turn to do the dishes'. The times when they were alone together had been uncomfortable. And no words had been ushered. Rarely did they make eye contact, let alone physical contact.

'It's okay, you don't have to finish what you're trying to say. I understand you're confused…'

'Confuzed?' Fleur seemed to flare up with anger. Trying to keep her voice down she said, 'I waz perfectly _certain_ before you 'ad to go and be so _obvious_.'

And just like that, in all her glorious anger, Fleur kissed Ginny full on the mouth. She retreated just as quickly and looked back at Ginny. Ginny reached out and tucked a silvery lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her face tenderly. She lent in and Fleur did not protest. Ginny kissed her softly and slowly. A sigh escaped from Fleur's lips, which made Ginny's heart flutter. Ginny then deepened the kiss and felt Fleur's hand on the back of her head, encouraging her further. Ginny moaned as Fleur's feather light finger tips trailed down to her lower back.

Then Fleur pulled back again a tear rolling down from her eye. She was an emotional wreck. She looked at Ginny this time with shy intimacy and confusion. Then she left without a word.

Ginny's heart was soaring and she quickly unpacked her suitcase feeling hopeful and wanting to hide the evidence of her ever wanting to leave. Mostly for her sake if Molly found out about her wanting to move out so close to the wedding.

That night at the dinner table, Fleur kept sneaking looks at Ginny. As Ginny would look up, a quiet small played on her lips.

'So,' said Bill loudly with raised eyebrows, looking serious. 'Did you and Ginny get it on?' Bill turned to his fiancé? Ginny's face went blank and her heart seemed to stop. Did Bill find out about their kiss? Shit. Fleur's face also went blank but only for a split second before she realised what Bill was talking about.

'Yes, Bill. I managed to lose that extra couple of pounds to fit into the dress.' Bill smiled at her.

'Honestly, I don't understand why you didn't just get the next size larger instead of going to all this effort. You know I think you're beautiful no matter what.' Ginny's heart did a backwards flip (and not in a good way). She felt sick as Fleur smiled lovingly at Bill. At least she felt a bit of relief at realizing she had not been caught out kissing Fleur.

Later that night there was the same small knock on the door and Fleur didn't wait to be invited in. Ginny was in her small silk boxer shorts and a thin tank. Fleur sat next to her on the bed, trying to ignore the hardened nipples protruding out of Ginny's shirt.

Fleur held Ginny's face and Ginny waiting for her to lean in to kiss her. But she did not.

'Ginny… I can't do zis with you. I love Bill. I have been organizing my life with him for years now, and now iz ze time to begin our lives togezer. I'm so sorry for 'ow I behaved and I 'ope zat you will not be mad and try to enjoy your brother's wedding.' It had annoyed her that Fleur had mentioned it was her brothers wedding and that she should be there for _him_. It was as if she hadn't even acknowledged how important she was to her. She felt like a filthy rag waiting to be thrown out.

Ginny's face was on fire. She was in a terrible rage now. She grabbed her wand and dumbly, Fleur instinctively went to protect her pretty face. With a swish of her wand, her room was packed with the essentials and a few extras. She would have to buy a new toothbrush. She grabbed her broom from the cupboard and looked back at Fleur who had looked up and now had tears rolling down the sides of her face. 'Ginny please…' All the pleading in the world would have got her nowhere as Ginny opened the window, mounted her broom and flew off into the chilly night sky.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. A Friend in Need

3. A Friend in Need

Ginny knocked on the door at Harry's house. It was three in the morning and Harry did not look happy at all to see her. But when he saw that her eyes were puffy and she was sniffling, his eyes widened a little and he looked concerned as he pulled her towards him and welcomed her in.

They sat quietly on the couch as Harry stroked Ginny's arm. Ginny sat staring at the same spot on the floor, deep in shock and deep in thought. Harry got up and made her a nice steaming mug of tea. She thanked him for it and began to speak slowly.

'She doesn't want me,' she finally choked out. Harry was silent so she could continue. 'Fleur acted as if she was only behaving in the best interest of Bill. Harry, I… I…. I think… that I love her…' She was quiet again.

'I think you do too,' Harry contributed almost inaudibly. 'Ginny, I know this is not the right time to say this, but you have to know– '

'Harry, please. Not right now.' She was suddenly afraid he was going to profess his love for her again.

'No, Ginny, you need to know… I'm ready to let you go now.'

Ginny looked at Harry for the longest time. Then rushed to wrap her arms around him. 'I'm really happy that you're beginning to understand. I can really do with a friend like you at the moment.' Harry could tell she was emotional and squeezed her in response. Ginny dug into her pockets and protruded with a packet of cigarettes. 'Do you mind?' Harry shook his head. He knew that she had given up a smoking a year ago but could tell she really needed tonight, just like she had needed him. He pondered that thought as she offered him the packet. Once again he shook his head.

Ginny lit up and inhaled deeply. Her face was still red and slightly swollen. She had stopped crying but every now and then she would sniffle and breath in involuntarily as a shiver ran up her spine. She had finished her tea and cigarette now and Harry waved his wand and the air was rid of the cigarette smoke again. He stood up and held out his hand to Ginny. He led her upstairs to the spare bedroom and helped her out of her clothes. If Harry was sensing any sort of tension at Ginny's naked body, he did not show it. Ginny really needed a friend right now who knew no boundaries, and Harry was ready to be that friend.

Naked, Ginny was helped into the shower; she crouched on the floor, cuddling her legs to her body. Harry ran the hot water for her and sat back on the stool to make sure she did not try to drown herself. He watched her as she sat in her state just staring blankly at the wall opposite her. There was so much sadness in her eyes, so much hurt and pain and loss. She was an emotional wreck on the verge of a breakdown. He saw her slowly deteriorating. And suddenly, he understood that she would never be his again. The thought had always been in the back of his head once she had told him she was a lesbian but it had never sunk in. naively he had always thought he could have her back if he just tried that little bit harder. She was the love of his life but he had been too selfish to let her go. As attractive as she was, he finally made peace with himself and felt to attraction to her in a romantic way. He now truly saw her as his sister, and a best friend.

Harry turned off the taps and helped Ginny into an oversized white fluffy towel, leading her into her temporary room. He located her pajamas in her suitcase and helped her into them. Tucking her in, he kissed her on the head, trying to convey his newfound feelings of sincere friendship towards her and blew out the candle on the bedside table.

Just as he reached the door Ginny said, 'Harry? Thank you.'

The next morning, Ginny came downstairs in her pajamas with a little more colour in her cheeks. She was not smiling but at least she wasn't crying. The events of last night had left her dry and she had no more tears to shed.

Harry fixed her breakfast and read the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny lent over him to see if there was anything interesting going on and was struck by the moving picture of Fleur and Bill in the tabloids announcing their upcoming marriage. She quickly looked away and slowly turned back to her meal. She did not eat much but merely picked at her sausages and eggs. Harry patted her on the shoulder and announced that she needed to get out of the house and do something.

Harry grabbed his broom and a spare and threw it to Ginny, who caught is off guide with pure instinct. They threw the ball around all day and zoomed around the countryside admiring the way the villages looked from up high. The sat down for a picnic lunch harry had prepared (mostly store bought items) and sat in a deserted clearing with a fresh water spring that they drank from. The fresh air did Ginny some good and by the time afternoon hit she was exhausted.

Ginny curled up by the fire with a magazine full of fashion and gossip and felt refreshed and relaxed. It was really good to have some time apart from her family. All the drama seemed like a lifetime ago. She had pushed Fleur to the back of her mind, desperately trying not to think about her.

Harry was dressed in old clothes as he came down the stairs. Ginny looked at him quizzically and he told her he had to go to her parents' house to organize some 'stuff'. He did not dare mention the word 'wedding' and Ginny was grateful for that fact. She knew he was going to help clean the house and sort out some affairs, he'd be crazy not to with only 10 days till the big day.

He threw some flu powder into the fireplace and yelled, 'The Burrow'.

At The Burrow, Harry was casually welcomed by everyone and set off to help dust the living room. It was not long into the cleaning session that Mrs. Weasley approached Harry. She gave a small glance around the room and then whispered, 'I got your letter yesterday and just wanted to thank you for taking my baby in.' She held his face in her hand, 'Oh Harry, you are such a nice boy.' She looked at him quizzically for a second and then spoke her mind, in good old fashion Mrs. Weasley style.

'You didn't exactly tell me why Ginny would be staying at yours for a couple of days and not helping out with the wedding. Are you two getting back together? Is she jealous that it's not her wedding? Is that why she won't help out?' Her eyes pierced at him and demanded answers.

'Mrs. Weasley, I really can't answer any of those questions right now. You will have to ask her yourself. Just give her a bit of time first. I know it's hard for you to be away from her, but she really needs her own space right now.'

Mrs. Weasley squinted at him and looked disappointed, but there was nothing he could do about that now. 'Okay,' she said slowly and turned away. Harry could tell she was mad at him by the way she gave him smaller portions of food at dinner but he also knew that she would get over her anger soon enough. Ah, to be the middleman…

As they sat in the spotless living room courtesy of Harry, Mrs. Weasley handed out hot chocolates as they sat chatting about more wedding plans. Fleur sidled up to Harry and whispered, 'I heard she is staying at yours for a bit,' Harry didn't have to ask who 'she' was. He nodded. Could you geev this to her?' She handed him a piece of parchment and Harry knew he really had no choice. He nodded yet again. He saw the pain in Fleur's eyes and felt conflicted whether to feel sorry for her or to hate her for making Ginny so depressed. He decided to be honest with her.

'Look, I just don't understand. You obviously have strong feelings towards her,' he said in a whisper only they could hear. 'Why don't you just postpone the wedding?' Fleur looked like she was going to cry.

Her face suddenly became less beautiful in her anger and she hissed to him, 'Just geev her zat.' And her eyes pointed in the direction of the parchment still in his hand, which he instantly pocketed. Her face recovered and she stood up to nonchalantly sit by Bill again, who absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her without noticing her slightly odd behaviour.

It was later that night that Harry flu back to his house. Ginny was asleep on the couch with the magazine she was reading sprawled on her stomach. He gently lifted her in his arms and carried her up to her room. She woke just as he let her down gently on the bed.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,' Harry mumbled.

'No, I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch. Next time just leave me there.'

'It's no trouble… Ginny, your mum is really worried about you, you know? Ginny I think you should talk to her, tell her what's going on.' She chose not to answer him. 'Hey Ginny?'

'Hmm?' She said reluctantly, evidently still drowsy; her voice a dead giveaway.

Harry drew from his pocket, the letter Fleur had written Ginny. 'I have this for you,' he handed her the letter, 'it's from Fleur,' he finished lamely.

She graciously took it from his hand staring at the letter as if to read it would be a life or death situation. She snapped out of her reverie and put it quickly on her bedside table. Harry backed out of the room without a word.


	4. The Letter

4. The Letter

_Ginny,_

_This is happening all so fast. I can hardly keep up with my emotions. I really don't know what to tell you except I can feel a change coming and it frightens me. You have flipped my world upside down on its head and I can't help but feel a little dizzy. You make me feel dizzy, Ginny. Do you know that? When I think of you I get so out of breath, I have to tell myself to snap out of it before someone asks me what I'm thinking. How can I explain this to them? Bill is my life. I can't imagine him not being there. I'm so, so scared. I don't want to lose him. But I don't want to lose you either. I feel disgusted with myself and I know its because I'm doing the wrong thing. Just give me a bit more time. The wedding is a week away now and I know I'm cutting it close but I have to be sure. So many relationships are at stake. Please be patient with me. __I lo_

_Fleur._

Ginny read and re-read Fleur's letter till she could nearly recite it word for word. There was still time. She had to be patient and let Fleur make this decision her own. It was so hard to just sit back and say nothing, especially when she could just make out the beginnings of the words 'I love you' scratched out at the end of Fleur's letter. So Ginny decided to send her a note of her own. Her letter was brief – asking Fleur to meet her at 8 in the afternoon at Harry's local muggle pub. Ginny tied the note to her owl and 15 minutes later, Fleur's patronus responded with an 'okay'.

Ginny was fretting so much with her clothes. Trying nearly everything she had brought with her to Harry's. She was too nervous and she knew she was being silly. She just needed to occupy her mind with something tedious. So on she went trying on different cuts of jeans and tops and skirts and dresses until she finally settled on a simple black tank and dark skinny jeans. Her red hair flowing just a little wildly…just the way she liked it. She sprayed some hairspray into her hair upside down and flipped it back, tugging some strands on the end and pushing her roots up. She applied a small amount of brown eyeshaddow and grabbed her mascara wand and ran it through her eyelashes. To the outsider, anyone could tell Ginny looked stunning from 50 feet away. She was just so naturally beautiful. However, Ginny never thought of herself that way. She didn't hate the way she looked, she just considered herself average.

On her way down stairs she felt eyes staring at her from behind. She turned around and just caught Harry turning away to look at a painting on his wall. She sniggered and rolled her eyes as she turned back to the stairs and towards the door. 'Bye Harry', she said with a smirk.

She knew she was early but she needed to have a drink first to calm her nerves. So she was nervous. Was it intimidation? No. It was definitely excitement. Excitement of the possibility that Fleur might finally decide she wanted Ginny all to herself. But it seemed as though Fleur had the same idea as Ginny, for she was already sitting on a bar stool with a cocktail in hand. Ginny ran her tongue across her bottom lip and walked over to Fleur.

'Hi, you're here early'.

Fleur looked at her watch. 'Apparently, zo are you.' She smiled at Ginny then kissed her on both cheeks. Ginny went bright red. 'Oh, you Weazley's…' This only made Ginny blush harder. She quickly ordered her drink and turned to Fleur. She didn't quite know what to say. She hadn't known why she asked her to come in the first place. All she knew was that she wanted to see Fleur so badly.

'You look amazing by the way.' Fleur smiled but said nothing. She just stared at Ginny with a look full of love. Her eyes started to roam down from Ginny's brown coloured ones to her perfectly puckered pink lips, down her throat, and to her modest cleavage and lingered there for a couple of seconds. She seemed to be mesmerised by them. Fleur was breathing heavily and looked like she might cry. She was so overwhelmed with emotion she could not contain herself. Her hand reached out onto the back of Ginny's neck and she thrust her gaze away from her breasts as her lips crushed into Ginny's. Ginny's hand snaked onto Fleur's lower back to delicately caress her. A shiver went up Fleur's spine and she deepened the kiss. Fleur caressed Ginny's lower lip with her tongue pleading for entrance. Ginny did not need to be asked twice. She opened her mouth and felt their tongues meet. It was a magical experience. Completely like nothing else she had every felt. This woman was something else. The connection between them was so incredible that it blew both of them away.

Fleur, with her free hand, felt up Ginny's stomach to her left breast, which she began to massage. She felt a moan at the back of Ginny's throat, which really turned her on. Ginny mimicked Fleur's actions and grasped at one of her breasts also. Their tongues fought each other and their mouths pushed back and forth at one another. If they didn't stop soon, the whole pub would be in for quite the display. Ginny seemed to realise this and pulled back for some air. As soon as she pulled back, she was glad that she was the one who did because she could not bare another rejection from Fleur. Ginny still wasn't sure if Fleur knew one hundred percent what she wanted and it pained Ginny the last time fleur had ended their kiss because she knew Fleur was so unsure of herself.

The two women breathed heavily as they looked at one another amazed at the chemistry they had both just felt. Ginny looked away for a moment and glanced at the stairway at the back of the pub, and then she looked back at Fleur. She smirked devilishly and grabbed Fleur's hand, pulling her to reception.

'Are there any double rooms available?' Ginny asked of the attendant.

'Yes plenty. I will need your credit card details as a security deposit and you can pay for the room tomorrow before check out, which is at noon.' Ginny handed the receptionist her muggle visa and was in turn handed a key. 'You're room 23. Just go up the stairs and turn to your left. Your room is at the end of the corridor.' The receptionist looked at the two of them with a quizzical look probably due to their lack of luggage and then gave them a knowing smile. ' Hope you enjoy your stay…'

Fleur and Ginny could not get up the stairs fast enough. Ginny pushed Fleur into the wall and kissed her hard. She fumbled with the keys as she tried to open the door. As they stumbled into the room, Fleur flicked her wand at the fireplace and a burning amber flame appeared and bathed the room in a dull red light.

Ginny unbuttoned Fleur's shirt and was in awe of her silky skin. She bent down on her knees and kissed her stomach. Fleur's head rolled back and her mouth fell open in ecstasy. She breathed slowly but deeply, hitching her breath every time Ginny hit a sensitive spot. Fleur held Ginny's head in her hands and dragged her up for a kiss. As they were deep into their sultry kiss, fleur lifted Ginny's tank top over her head and felt, rather than see, her body. Her breasts felt even better with one less layer of clothing but she needed to feel them without this last piece of garment. She unhooked her black push up bra in one swift movement and moved her right hand back to feel more of Ginny. Her nipple was already slightly hard and with Fleur's soft, loving touch it hardened even more. Fleur kissed her way down to Ginny's neck then snaked her hand down under Ginny's jeans and the thin material that was her thong. She felt how wet Ginny was and smiled to herself. She had made that happen.

Instinct took over and Fleur lightly rubbed Ginny's slit up and down brushing lightly over her clit every now and then if she was lucky. Ginny couldn't stand the waiting any longer and unzipped her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. She stepped out of her bottoms and walked them back to the bed. They collapsed onto it in one messy heap, hair flying everywhere. Fleur was still playing with Ginny's cunt and the smell was becoming heady. Fleur inhaled a deep breath and took in all of Ginny's wondrous scent. 'You zmell mezmorising…' Fleur purred at Ginny. Ginny responded with a needy 'ahh.'

After another minute or so of teasing Ginny finally said to Fleur 'please…' and Fleur came undone. How could she deny Ginny what she wanted? She couldn't. It was that simple. With that she inserted one finger into her lover. Ginny, with eyes half closed, gave a sensual sigh of pleasure. As the tension started to build, Fleur added another finger, drawing in and out of Ginny's now sodden cunt. Fleur's mouth began to moisten and she just knew she had to taste Ginny. She was surprised at herself. She didn't think she would be ready for that just yet but she had proved herself wrong. She wanted all of Ginny. The connection was to great not to want all of her.

Fleur withdrew her mouth from Ginny's and heard her whimper slightly. She kissed her way down Ginny's body and felt her tremble slightly as anticipation mounted. Fleur's head was right at Ginny's clit and she bit down on her lip just trying to savour the moment. Ginny started to squirm and Fleur knew she was becoming hot and restless. So Fleur flicked her tongue over Ginny's clit and she continued to finger her.

'Ahh. Ahh. Ahh.'

Ginny was getting close Fleur could feel it. Pulsations started trembling throughout her womanhood. Fleur withdrew her fingers and shoved her tongue inside Ginny's vagina, lapping up her juices, her nose bumping against her engorged clit. She moved back to her original position and thrust her fingers back inside of Ginny. Fleur sucked hard and profusely at Ginny's clit while massaging her G-spot with her fingers. That was all Ginny could take and she came hard, clamping around Fleur's fingers as she gushed and squirted. Ginny gushed everywhere and Fleur's hands were sodden with a mixture of both types of cum. As Ginny's pulsations subsided and slowed down, Fleur looked at what a hot mess Ginny was; the hot mess that she had created. There was a slight sheen of sweat across Ginny's body. Her cheeks were bright red and she had her eyes closed in bliss. Fleur kissed Ginny deeply, letting Ginny taste herself. As Fleur pulled away Ginny said, 'you're the first person to make me do that you know. Squirting, I mean. That was amazing what you just did …and the connection… Wow! It was so intense. You just looked so beautiful as you ate me out…'

'And you looked beautiful every minute that you were in pleasure…' Ginny smiled at Fleur's comment.

Ginny rolled onto her side to lightly trail her fingertips in circles around Fleur's shoulder. Fleur turned onto her side and Ginny ran her palm down Fleur's arm and entwined her fingers in Fleur's. She held her close, bare breasts flush against Fleur's naked back. Hands entwined held at Fleur's heart. As sleep crept over them, Ginny couldn't help but be amazed at how Fleur had taken control. When she had let them up to the room, Ginny had automatically assumed that she would be the one to take care of Fleur tonight. A sense of hope washed over Ginny, knowing that fleur had started to take responsibility of her situation. Ginny felt like she had already got what she wanted. And who wouldn't after a night like that.

_AN: I'd really appreciate different opinions so please take a second to review! My gratitude is eternal…_


End file.
